Ceguera
by Kiara H.L
Summary: Atrapados entre amigos y enemigos, con heridas físicas y psicológicas, las tortugas lucharán frenéticamente para no desmoronarse.
1. El accidente

**Disclaimer: TMNT no me pertenece.**

**Nota de autor: ¡Hola de nuevo! Me alegro compartir una nueva historia con ustedes. **

**Quiero aclarar que voy a tratar con descripciones de sufrimiento, lenguaje inapropiado, entre otros. **

**También ****agrego que no tengo nada en contra de la tortuga que va a sufrir posteriormente.**

**Siendo advertidos, ¡espero que lo disfruten!**

**Capítulo 1: El accidente**

**_"Tal vez esto es lo que llaman el destino, saber lo que va a ocurrir, saber que no hay nada que pueda evitarlo, y quedarse quietos, mirando, como puros observadores del espectáculo del mundo." _**_**José Saramago.**_

Todo comenzó como cualquier noche para las cuatro tortugas adolescentes. Sí pudieran tener conocimiento de lo que les pasaría a continuación, habrían optado por huir en vez de combatir.

Sin embargo, eso no pasó.

En lo alto de un edificio, el líder del grupo, Leonardo, escuchaba a su hermano Donatello mientras miraba a Michelangelo rebotar una pelota de tenis y a Raphael jugando con una de sus armas.

La noche tranquila destellaba las pocas estrellas que surcaban el cielo y el aire frío los hacía estremecerse cada tanto.

A cierta distancia había un robo y la tortuga inteligente fue notificada. La frecuencia de radio de la policía estaba enlazado con la que él poseía.

Haciendo señas a sus hermanos, fueron hacia el lugar.

Cuando llegaron, tres sujetos que pertenecían a la banda de los dragones púrpuras salían por la ventana rota, jactándose de lo hurtado.

Raphael y Michelangelo bajaron para interceptarlos, seguidos de Donatello y Leonardo.

Sorprendidos, los tres miembros se congelaron en el lugar por un corto período de tiempo antes de salir corriendo hacia cualquier dirección.

Uno de ellos logró esconderse detrás de un contenedor de basura y sacar su celular para llamar al resto del grupo:

—¡Necesitamos ayuda, rápido! —chilló de miedo.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó el receptor. —¿Son las tortugas?

—¡Sí! ¡Derribaron a Larry y a Tom! ¡Van a venir por mí, así que apresúrense! —Gritó cuando vio que una de las tortugas se acercaba hacia su ubicación.

—Activa el gps para que te ubiquemos —él lo hizo,— trata de resis-

La comunicación fue abruptamente cortada cuando Michelangelo golpeó su mano con un movimiento del nunchaku.

—Lamento interrumpir la llamada, amigo. —Mikey le sonrió con picardía. Luego agregó: —Eres malo escondiéndote, ¿lo sabías?

El asustadizo ladrón intentó salir por una abertura al costado de la pared pero la tortuga bloqueó su escape, extendiendo su brazo derecho mientras se reía juguetonamente. Su hermano de máscara púrpura apareció en la escena y noqueó al sujeto con su bastón bō, al mismo tiempo que negaba la cabeza ante su payasada.

—No puedes jugar con los malos, Mikey. Sí Leo te vio, puedes apostar que-

—Te retaré. —Leonardo terminó su oración. Sus ojos se posaron en su hermano menor.—Mira si se escapaba, Mikey. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no hagas tonterías?

—Sí, cabeza de chorlito. —Raphael agregó, acercándose hacia Michelangelo. Golpeó la cabeza con la palma de su mano.

—¡Ouch! ¡Raph, no tenías que pegarme! —Se quejó, frotándose la cabeza.

—No, pero fue divertido.

—Bueno, basta,—amonestó Leo— volvamos al tejado y patrullemos un poco más.

No terminó de decir eso cuando fueron emboscados por varios dragones púrpuras, bloqueando cada posible escapatoria.

Leonardo tensó los hombros al ver que estaban encerrados en aquél pasillo estrecho, con muchos maleantes y altamente vulnerables a cualquier mirada no deseada, incluyendo a la policía que había sido advertida momentos antes.

—Hay que irnos, chicos.

Vio la expresión de su hermano iracundo y supo lo que iba a pasar a continuación.

—¡Vamos, Leo! Vinieron por atención,—corrió, exponiendo sus armas afiladas hacia sus oponentes —y vamos a darles lo que quieren. —Terminó su conversación para involucrarse en la pelea.

—La policía viene en camino.—Trató de hacerlo razonar pero era inútil.

Suspirando para calmar la irritación creciente, observó al resto de sus hermanos. —Vamos a despejar una ruta de escape hasta que lleguen.—Comandó. Desenfundó sus katanas y atacó.

Donatello y Michelangelo se miraron por un breve momento y luego se unieron a la pelea.

Entretanto, varios miembros de los dragones púrpuras llegaban al lugar que anteriormente había sido ocupado por las tortugas, la azotea. Y al estar compenetrados en lo suyo, no estaban al tanto.

David, como lo indicaba el tatuaje en su cuello, estaba ocupado encastrando piezas a su arma casera mientras otro insistía que terminará rápido con lo que hacía.

—¿Por qué le dijiste a Hun sobre mi proyecto, eh? —le dijo David con irritación.

—Bueno, si queremos ser reconocidos, necesitamos hacer algo grande y lo tuyo —dio un rápido vistazo al proyectil, guardado en una caja,— ¡vaya, que es macabro! —terminó con una sonrisa satisfecha.

—Te dije que no estaba-

—Basta de charla, termina, apunta y dispara, imbécil. —Recriminó un tercer dragón púrpura.

Un cuarto vino corriendo hasta ellos y se detuvo para recuperar el aliento.

—Nick... me acaba de decir Julián... que la policía ya dobló la cuadra... y se están aproximando.

—Ya escuchaste a Peter, ¡hazlo ya! —ordenó Nick.

El miembro de la banda terminó de unir las piezas y colocó la munición con mucho cuidado. Luego se acercó al alfeizar del tejado y apuntó hacia abajo.

Titubeó al ver tantos asociados peleando con las tortugas pero Nick tomó sus hombros y lo zamarreó con énfasis al tiempo que decía:

—¡Hazlo ya sino quieres que me lleve todo el mérito, maldito idiota!

—Pero,— su voz temblaba, al igual que sus miembros —están los nuestros y-

Nick le arrebató el arma, dirigió la mira nuevamente hacia el objetivo y sin ningún atisbo de remordimiento, accionó el gatillo.

El proyectil salió despedido del cañón y se dirigió hacia el rango que Michelangelo estaba. Él, sin percatarse seguía entreteniéndose con cuatro dragones púrpuras.

Unos segundos antes de hacer explosión, un golpe muy fuerte contra su caparazón lo envió varios metros antes de chocar el suelo. Sintió un gran dolor en su clavícula y varios raspones por el resto del cuerpo.

Sin embargo, su quejido fue superado por un coro de sonidos desgarradores, llenos de agonía. Uno en particular, parecía superar al resto.

Levantó la cabeza cuando lo oyó.

Sus ojos se agrandaron del miedo al ver a su hermano entre los heridos, tomándose la cara y gritando con desesperación. El caparazón chocaba contra el contenedor de basura y el cuerpo desvanecido del sujeto que Don había abatido.

—¡Raph!

Leonardo gritó y él se descongelo, regresando a la realidad.

Se puso de pie y corrió hacia su hermano de máscara roja.

—¡Alto! —Donatello gritó. Su voz perforó los oídos de ambas tortugas. —¡No se acerquen! —Le hicieron caso. —Es... Es ácido lo que tiraron, —forzaba las palabras de su boca pese a los gritos de Raphael, —si entramos en contacto, nos va a pasar lo mismo que a él y no podremos ayudarlo.

Leonardo dio un rápido vistazo por el lugar, verificando que sólo estaban los heridos y ellos.

Las sirenas ya se podían escuchar, lo cuál era una mala señal.

El líder volvió su atención hacia Raphael y suspiró para retener la ira y la venganza.

Ahora no era tiempo para eso.

En su lugar, decidió idear un plan de escape.

Sacó dos bombas de humo y se las entregó a Michelangelo. —Mikey, cuando nos vayamos, quiero que los tires en el medio de la calle para que pueda abrir la tapa de alcantarilla que está allí y retirarnos, ¿entendido?

Mikey quería avanzar y absorber todo el dolor que tenía su hermano pero un sacudida en su brazo no lesionado lo hizo volver en sí.

—Está bien. —No sabía lo que le dijo pero no quería explicaciones, no cuando él debía estar tirado ahí. —¡Haz algo, Don! —dijo en su lugar.

Donatello observó su bolsa de trucos y revisó si tenía lo necesario. Cuando vio que sólo tenía apósitos, gasas y una botella de alcohol, supo que no sería de mucha ayuda. Indicó a sus hermanos que siguieran el camino que él hacia, un total de cuatro pasos, antes de agacharse y levantar la voz para que Raphael lo oyera:

—Raph, sé que duele pero tienes que dejar que vea tu herida, —él no le hizo caso. Comenzó a ver las luces rojas y azules. Dirigió su atención hacia Leonardo, —Leo, debemos irnos y él no podrá avanzar por su cuenta. Debes hacerle un punto de presión. Es la única forma.

—¡No! —Intentó protestar Raphael pero le dolía tanto que no pudo detenerlo.

Leonardo se acercó y unos cuantos movimientos después, levantó a su hermano inconsciente sobre sus hombros y siguió a Donatello hacia la calle.

—¡Ahora, Mikey! —Gritó Leo.

Michelangelo lanzó las bombas de humo para crear una cortina y luego abrió la tapa, sintiéndose útil al ver la expresión de orgullo en la cara de Leonardo. Le dejó un espacio a Donatello para que descendiera primero.

A continuación, bajó las escaleras y espero instrucciones.

—Listo, Leo. Bájalo con cuidado. Mikey, ayúdame a equilibrar el peso para que no toque el suelo sucio.

—Bueno.

No quería decir nada sobre la lesión que tenía, por lo que tomó una bocanada de aire y aguantó con todas sus fuerzas.

La tortuga de máscara azul posicionó el cuerpo de Raphael y lo bajó con cuidado.

A continuación, colocó la tapa en su lugar y saltó los dos últimos escalones para ayudar a sus hermanos.

—Hay que tratar sus heridas con rapidez. No sé que tipo de ácido usaron ni que grave es la herida.

—Leo, ¿puedes ayudar a Donnie con Raphie? Me duele el hombro. —Mikey no quería decirlo pero sabía que no iba a poder fingir mucho tiempo.

—¿Te lastimaste? —Don le preguntó, preocupado.

—Sí pero no importa. Ayudemos a Raph.

—Estamos a cinco minutos de la guarida. —Leonardo comenzó a sentir un pequeño ardor sobre el hombro. —Don, creo que el ácido tocó mi piel. Puedo sentirlo.

—Está bien, no lo toques. —Instruyó. —Cuando lleguemos a casa, mójate con abundante agua.—Decía mientras ayudaba al líder con el manejo de Raphael.

—Mikey, guíanos.

Y así, las tres tortugas llegaron a la guarida.

Leonardo y Donatello sudaban por el esfuerzo de no dejar caer a su hermano herido.

—¡Maestro Splinter! —Gritó Mikey.

El maestro Splinter salió de la habitación en cuanto oyó su nombre. Y al encontrarse con aquello, las orejas se aplastaron contra su cabeza peluda.

—¿Qué pasó? —Dijo, abriendo la puerta del laboratorio para dejarlos pasar.

Mikey encendió las luces y dejó pasar al resto de sus hermanos.

Sólo cuando colocaron a Raphael sobre el catre, vieron lo que él ácido le había hecho a su cara.

En especial a sus ojos.

—¡Mierda, mierda! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! —Donatello se tomaba la cabeza, desesperado y sin saber dónde comenzar.

_**Continuará...**_

**Nota del autor: Bueno, aquí está el primer capítulo. Siento mucho si herí a algún lector con este abrupto comienzo. Sí tienen alguna crítica, por favor, les pido amablemente que me lo escriban así intentamos mejorar.**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	2. Una idea inesperada

**Disclaimer: TMNT no me pertenece.**  
**Nota de autor: Primero quiero agradecer a todos por leer el capítulo 1. Gracias JohnnyZ070 por tu comentario. Segundo, quiero aclarar que en este capítulo, no voy a detallar procedimientos médicos salvo en algunas ocasiones.**

**Capítulo 2:Una idea inesperada**

_**En el laboratorio...**_

Donatello se tomaba la cabeza, desesperado y sin saber cómo comenzar.  
Splinter obligó a Michelangelo a sentarse para revisar la herida. A continuación, prosiguió a vendarlo con sumo cuidado.  
—¡Estoy bien! —Mikey trató de pararse, sólo para ser empujado por su padre. —¡Ay!  
—¡Déjame terminar así puedo ayudar a tu hermano, Michelangelo! —Amonestó su padre.  
Leonardo apareció, trayendo un balde de agua desde la cocina. Lo soltó con cierta rudeza y unas cuantas gotas mojaron el piso.  
—Don, hice lo que me dijiste con el agua. —Al no ver una reacción de su parte, Leo agregó: —Así que te he traído para Raph.  
Donatello parpadeó, saliendo de su trance. Bajó la mirada hacia el balde y de pronto su mente regresó a la jerga médica.  
—¡Gracias, Leo! —le dedicó una sonrisa a Mikey y añadió: —necesito que ambos se retiren para poder-  
—¡No! —protestó el líder, —me voy a quedar.  
—Ya escuchaste a tu hermano, Leonardo —Splinter interfirió. Ajustó la venda y le dio el antiséptico a Michelangelo. —Termina afuera —le dijo con suavidad.  
La tortuga de máscara azul no quería irse pero obedeció a regañadientes.  
Rodeó los hombros de Michelangelo y lo llevó afuera del laboratorio.

_**En la sala de estar...**_

Leonardo soltó a su hermano y avanzó hacia el sofá. No quería que viera cómo le costaba mantenerse calmado.  
Su hermano sobreprotector estaba lidiando con la muerte mientras que él temía perder el autocontrol.

¡Malditos dragones púrpuras! ¡Van a pagar con su sangre!

Cerró los puños por el pensamiento repentino.

La imagen de Raphael intervino en sus pensamientos. ¿Qué pasará con él?  
Sus ojos, competitivos y llenos de vida, ahora desprovistos de ello.  
Oyó un sollozo y volteó para ver la fuente del ruido. Allí vio a su hermanito, arrodillado dónde lo había dejado. Maldiciendo interiormente, se acercó.  
—No llores. —Soltó las palabras con dureza. —Raphael va a estar bien. Don lo va a curar.  
La tortuga de máscara naranja intentó reprimir el llanto pero no lo consiguió. —Mikey, —el líder soltó un suspiro para calmarse, —lo siento.  
—Es mi culpa, Leo —le dijo, sin mirarlo.  
—¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso? No es tu-  
—¡Sí, lo es! —Se paró de repente, amedrentando a su hermano. —Lo que le pasó a Raph, ¡debió sucederme a mí!... yo, no escuche nada y dejé que ocurriera y ahora-  
—Basta. Los dragones púrpuras jugaron sucio y van a tener su merecido. —Con decisión, apoyó su mano sobre la cabeza de Mikey. —Vamos al sofá.

—Es que-

—Mikey, vamos al sofá a tratar con las heridas restantes.

—Pero yo—su reproche se hizo diminuto en cuanto dejó que lo llevara.  
—Cuando termine contigo, llamaré a Abril.  
—Está bien.

_**En el laboratorio...**_

Donatello corrió hacia el gabinete y sacó varios pares de guantes, solución salina, gasas, apósitos, una IV y un pequeño tanque de oxígeno cuando escuchó la respiración de Raphael.  
Se dirigió al catre y apoyó todo el material cerca de los pies de su hermano.  
Dio instrucciones a su maestro para que limpie la zona afectada con solución salina. Para eso, tuvieron que posicionarlo de tal manera que el ácido al salir, no perjudicara a ninguno de los tres.  
Acercó el balde con agua que Leo le había traído y sostuvo a Raphael mientras Splinter trabajaba en su hermano.  
—¿Cuánto tiempo debemos hacer esto? —preguntó su padre.  
—No sé cuánto estuvo expuesto al químico. Por las dudas, lo haremos por una hora.

—Creo que estas bolsas no van a alcanzar, hijo. —Dijo, después de un tiempo.  
Los ojos de la tortuga se crisparon y tuvo que contener las ganas de gritar.  
—Tienes razón. Debemos llamar a-  
—Traje lo que pude. —Interrumpió Abril, entrando. —Leo se comunicó conmigo y pensé que podrían necesitar esto. —Levantó sus manos para revelar la bolsa de provisiones.  
—Gracias, Abril. —Hizo una pausa ya que ella no podía ver a Raphael y luego agregó: —las heridas de Raph son-  
—Lo sé, no te preocupes por mí. ¿Qué puedo hacer?  
—Necesito que venga Leo. ¿Puedes buscarlo?  
—Claro. —Salió con pasos ligeros. Cuando vino con él, fue hacia la mesa para tomar un par de guantes. —Te ayudo, maestro Splinter.  
—Gracias por todo. —Splinter le sonrió.  
—¿Podrías sostenerlo? —Don le preguntó al recién llegado. El hermano mayor ocupó su lugar.  
Corrió hacia el Shellcell junto a la mesa y llamó a su amigo Leatherhead, solicitando ayuda.  
Cuando cortó la llamada, se encontró con los ojos de Leonardo.  
—No quiero interferir Don pero, ¿no crees que ya hay suficientes manos? —le preguntó con ironía.  
—Lo necesitamos ya que tiene un poco más de conocimientos sobre quemaduras. —La tortuga contrarrestó, afligido. —Creo que es suficiente. Regresenlo a la cama, por favor.  
Cuando lo hicieron, Don insertó la intravenosa y después revisó la temperatura corporal, aliviado al notar que no había cambios.  
Tiempo después, un golpe suave en la puerta llamó la atención de los despiertos.  
Michelangelo se asomó con timidez. —Leatherhead acaba de llegar. —Lo dejó pasar. —¿Necesitas un par de manos extras?  
—Gracias pero hay muchos en un espacio pequeño.  
Está bien. —Dijo lastimosamente antes de irse.  
—Leo, gracias por ayudar pero debes irte también.  
Un suspiro frustrado fue todo lo que oyó como respuesta. Pasó por su lado y cerró la puerta con desprecio.

Un minuto después, el cocodrilo habló:

—Donatello, mi amigo —él se volteó para verlo, —esto es más grave de lo que me describiste.  
—Lo sé —sintió un gran peso sobre los hombros. —Temo que no tengo el equipo necesario para practicarle una cirugía reconstructiva —hizo una breve pausa y prosiguió: —y sus ojos, yo...

Todos los presentes lo miraron con tristeza.

—Haremos lo posible, Donatello —el cocodrilo quitó la máscara de oxígeno. Posteriormente, le practicó una intubación endotraquial por la boca con sumo cuidado.

—¿Por qué le pusiste ese tubo? —cuestionó Abril, preocupada.  
—La máscara podría irritar la piel. Este método aliviará sus pulmones.  
—Hijo, Raphael es muy fuerte y no va a estar solo en esto. —Su padre apoyó la mano sobre el hombro de Donatello. Éste, cerró los ojos al contacto.  
—Si me disculpan, voy a preparar algo para todos. —Sugirió su amiga.  
—Me parece bien.

Cuando Abril se retiró, el padre de las tortugas se sentó en la cabecera y arrulló a su hijo con ternura. Donatello se paseó de un lado otro, meditando.  
—Podemos solicitar la ayuda de los Utroms, ¿no?. —Leatherhead habló de repente.  
La tortuga inteligente se detuvo, al igual que la mano de Splinter.  
—¿Qué? —preguntaron ambos.  
—Splinter, ellos te curaron las quemaduras en la pelea contra Shredder, ¿te acuerdas?  
Eso animó a Don.  
—¡Honeycutt!

_**Continuará...**_


	3. Un lugar conocido, parte 1

**Disclaimer: TMNT no me pertenece.**

**Nota de autor: ¡Hola! Quiero aclarar que este capítulo y el cuarto tendrá descripciones en tercera persona. Van a estar escritos en cursiva.**

**¡Disfruten de la lectura!**

**Un lugar conocido, parte 1**

**En la sala de estar...**

Cuando Abril salió, encontró a Michelangelo y a Casey, sentados en el sofá.

Ella se acercó hasta la mitad del camino pero tuvo que frenar para no ser atropellada por la tortuga.

—¡Tranquilo, Mikey!

—¿Cómo está? —Su estado asustado y ansioso la bloqueaba.

Casey dejó las pantallas para concentrarse en lo que estaba por decir:

—Estable, por ahora. Están debatiendo cómo proseguir. —Hizo una pausa al notar la desilusión en la cara de su amigo. —Voy a preparar algo caliente. ¿Se les ofrece algo?

Michelangelo negó la oferta con un lento movimiento y Casey pidió un café.

Ella soltó un pequeño suspiro y se fue hacia el dojo. La luz de una pocas velas apenas iluminaba al único ocupante, sentado en el medio.

Carraspeó para llamar su atención.

—¿Quieres tomar algo?

Un diminuto movimiento hacia su dirección fue todo lo que obtuvo. Ella vaciló en la entrada sin saber cómo proseguir.

Él, por el contrario, inhaló una pequeña cantidad de aire y abrió los ojos.

—No quiero nada. Gracias —susurró. La última palabra pareció forzada.

Justo en ese preciso momento, la voz de Donatello perforó a ambos:

—¡Honeycutt!

Leonardo se levantó con rudeza y salió con pasos ligeros, topándose con Michelangelo y Casey en el camino hacia el laboratorio. Abril los alcanzó enseguida, olvidándose del encargo.

La tortuga se apoderó del pomo y abrió la puerta. Allí vio a Leatherhead y a Splinter hablando entre sí y a su hermano de piel oliva, caminando de un lado a otro con el shellcell sobre su oreja.

—¡Muchas gracias, en serio!... Sí, nos encontraremos enseguida... adiós.

El genio finalizó el llamado y se paralizó cuando se dio cuenta que seis pares de ojos lo observaban.

—Acabé de hablar con Mortu y nos ha dicho que un grupo de Utroms nos está esperando para-

—¿Qué? —Cuatro de ellos preguntaron al mismo tiempo, sin entender del todo.

—Donatello contactó con Mortu porque necesitamos su ayuda. —El maestro Splinter habló en su lugar. —¿No es así, hijo mío?

—Así es — un pitido fue emitido desde el celular. —Me acaban de dar las coordenadas.

Leatherhead caminó hasta una esquina y sacó una tabla grande; luego se acercó hacia Raphael.

—Ayúdenme a pasarlo aquí, para poder llevarlo.

Casey dio un paso pero el líder de las tortugas se le adelantó.

—No entiendo por qué tuviste que acudir a ellos —dijo, ayudando al cocodrilo.

—Te lo explicaré en el camino.

Recogieron lo necesario y se fueron sin mirar atrás.

Cuando llegaron, un grupo de diez Utroms los estaban esperando.

—Pónganse esto —les ofreció a cada uno la mascarilla para respirar. —Cuando aterricemos, tendrán que activarlos.

Todos asintieron, abordando después de que Raphael fuera ingresado en la nave. Al momento de despegar, dos Utroms reemplazaron a Leonardo y Leatherhead en el transporte de la camilla. Pusieron al herido en una especie de incubadora y recomendaron a todos los tripulantes colocarse el cinturón de seguridad sino querían ser expulsados de sus asientos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El viaje fue muy tranquilo; todos de alguna manera, habían recorrido el universo y los que no, perdieron el interés en las primeras horas.

Actualmente, Casey dormía por el cansancio acumulado, Leatherhead y Donatello conversaban con los exo-esqueletos y Abril incluía algún comentario. Splinter meditaba, Michelangelo estaba hojeando el cómic número 25 de su colección y Leonardo veía el contenedor, con el ceño fruncido.

—Hemos llegado. —Anunció uno de ellos, después de un largo tiempo. —Por favor, diríjanse a la nave que los conducirá hasta el hospital.

—¿Otra nave? —Preguntó Casey, bostezando.

Leonardo pasó junto a él, golpeando su hombro con descuido.

—¡Ey, qué te pasa! —Replicó el humano, frotándose el lugar adolorido.

Sin embargo, fue ignorado. Su atención estaba exclusivamente en los dos Utroms que transportaban al de máscara roja.

—Vamos —Abril tocó la mano en movimiento y le dio un ligero apretón. —Nos esperan.

_**Splinter**_

_Observó a su hijo de máscara azul yendo al vehículo e ingresando. Sus amigos humanos fueron los siguientes en moverse._

_Michelangelo se acercó hacia él y extendió su mano. Él le sonrió y aceptó la oferta._

_Donatello y Leatherhead caminaron detrás de ellos, siendo los últimos en entrar._

_—Llegaremos en cinco minutos. —Anunció el mismo de antes._

_La rata asintió, dando un suave apretón a su hijo menor antes de soltarlo. Luego tomó un asiento junto a Leonardo; él lo miró brevemente, después regresó su vigilancia hacia los extraterrestres._

_Cuando la nave se detuvo en la entrada de aquél inmenso edificio, las puertas se abrieron y aparecieron cuatro Utroms para asistir a sus compañeros._

_Afuera, los esperaba su buen amigo Mortu, dándoles una fugaz bienvenida cuando todos emergieron._

_Él reconoció su presencia, regresando el saludo._

_—Por aquí. —Indicó Mortu a los viajeros._

_Fueron llevados hasta una enorme sala mientras que Raphael y los Utroms vestidos con batas continuaron su camino._

_Su hijo mayor quiso ir pero fue detenido en la puerta._

_—Lo siento, Leonardo. —Mortu que estaba detrás suyo, dio un paso hacia su dirección —No puedes ingresar. Cuando tu hermano salga de-_

_—¡Déjame pasar! —él trató de entrar pero ellos eran más fuerte._

_Su ajetreo llamó la atención de todo el hospital. La rata, incapaz de creer lo que veía, supo que debía detenerlo._

_—¡Basta ya! —Su voz autoritaria frenó a la enojada tortuga. —¡Cálmate, por favor!_

_El adolescente cerró los puños en respuesta._

_—Esperaremos aquí hasta que nos indiquen cuando sea el momento de verlo, ¿está claro? —La sala emanaba una nube de tensión pero Splinter no se dejó intimidar.—Te hablé, Leonardo._

_Él se giró, con la mirada al suelo y salió hacia afuera. Michelangelo estaba por ir detrás suyo pero se contuvo en cuanto vio a su padre negar con la cabeza._

_—Déjalo por ahora, hijo mío._

Tendré que hablar con é_l_

_Soltando un suspiro e ignorando al resto, Splinter buscó un asiento cerca de la puerta y se sentó._

_**Donatello**_

_Su padre intervino justo en el momento que su hermano estaba por usar la fuerza e ingresar dónde no debía. Él avanzó por inercia pero Leatherhead lo detuvo, tomándolo del hombro._

_Sus ojos se dirigieron a los de su amigo en total confusión. El cocodrilo susurró suavemente que no se interpusiera y a continuación comenzó a detallar los posibles recursos que utilizarían en la cirugía para distraerlo._

_Pero lo que el cocodrilo no sabía era que él ya se encontraba aislado de la escena, con un sin fin de pensamientos, ¿Por qué Leo se comportaba así? ¿Raph saldrá ileso? Sí no hubieran conocido a los Utroms, ¿serían capaces de salir adelante? ¿Qué pasará ahora?_

_—Déjalo por ahora, hijo mío —salió de su trance al escuchar a su padre._

_Vio cómo el líder se retiraba hacia afuera y a Michelangelo detenerse. Luego, su maestro se acercó hacia la fila de asientos y se sentó, cerrando los ojos._

_—¿Cuánto tiempo debemos esperar, Mortu? —Abril rompió el silencio._

_—No lo sé, señorita. Les informaré cuando salga del quirófano._

_Éso llamó la atención de la tortuga oliva._

_—Quisiera que me describan cada procedimiento y lo que vamos a necesitar para su recuperación._

_—Está bien, Donatello. —Mortu examinó cada una de sus caras y agregó: —¿Qué tal si descansan un poco en un lugar más privado?_

_—Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad y perdona el comportamiento de mi hijo Leonardo, Mortu. —Splinter habló de repente._

_—No te preocupes, amigo._

_Donatello trató de reprimir un bostezo pero captó la atención de su amiga humana._

_—No quiero ser grosera pero ¿podríamos ir a descansar? —ella se acercó y envolvió un brazo sobre sus hombros._

_—Sí, claro. Por aquí..._

**Continuará...**


End file.
